


In The End

by stormy1990



Series: Lyric fics (Linkin Park) [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Hokuto is the bad guy again sorry not sorry, Lyric fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Taiga had to keep in mind that no matter how hard he tried in the end it wouldn't even matter or would it?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Series: Lyric fics (Linkin Park) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Another lyric fic!  
> This time for:
> 
> Linkin Park - In the End
> 
> Be ready for grammar/spelling mistakes!
> 
> Have fun reading~

It started with one thing.

That one time things between them weren’t as they used to be and Taiga had to decide which way to take while watching Juri’s and Hokuto’s backs, both of them walking towards different directions, leaving him to the hardest decision he ever had to make.

“Why?”

“I don’t know why,” Taiga replied honestly, but Juri seemed to understand that it was indeed not the topic they should talk about for now. Things were messed up enough. There was no need to find a good explanation, at least not for now.

“It doesn’t even matter how hard you try,” Juri explained and while the older one knew that of course, a part of him was still disappointed and angry. He should have been able to do something to prevent all this from happening in the first place.

Juri slightly squeezed the other one’s shoulder before he got up with a brief smile. “Just keep that in mind.”

Taiga would do so even if he didn’t want to, because all he knew was that time was a valuable thing and he had wasted a lot of it, watching it fly by like a pendulum swings.

“Hokuto made his point clear and you also made your decision,” Juri said once more, this time a little bit stronger, making Taiga snap out of his moody attitude and walk up to Juri who was waiting for him so they could get going.

When Taiga kept walking in silence Juri reached out for the other one’s hand and for a split second Taiga wanted to pull away, yet he realized that there was no reason to feel ashamed. He had indeed made his decision, now he had to stand his ground and make sure not to see Juri leave him as well.

He knew he couldn’t stop the clock from counting down to the end of the day, but he could at least stop it from ticking life away.

***

A hand landed softly on his collarbone, but Taiga didn’t want to wake up just yet, so he left Juri to his teasing for a while longer until the latter’s hand teased his earlobe and then brushed over his cheeks until Taiga let out a tired groan and turned towards the other one and finally opened his eyes.

“Is it so hard for you to sleep in?”

“Keeping my eyes closed is a waste of time.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I lose the time looking at you.”

Taiga would have thrown a pillow at him for that cheesy comment, yet he didn’t want to lose his pillow so he refrained from it and only formed an amused smile.

“You are an idiot.”

“And you are so unreal,” Juri let out with a bright smile. The same smile Taiga had been able to see each morning for such a long time now. Yet his words alarmed him, once more…as so often.

“Don’t leave me,” Taiga whispered, but Juri’s look remained so happy, so in love as if Taiga’s words didn’t reach him.

Juri reached out for Taiga’s long strands, not putting them behind his ears, but playing with them absentminded as each morning until Taiga would finally give in and sneak closer to him.

This time he also sneaked closer, letting Juri close his arms protectively around him.

“I didn’t look out below,” Taiga whispered, wanting to keep Juri in his embrace like this one more time.

“You did all that you could have done,” Juri assured him and placed a soft kiss on the other one’s hair.

“It wasn’t enough,” Taiga whispered, now unable to raise his voice without it shaking too much. All he had done was watching the time go right out of the window. While he had promised to never let the time take anything away from them.

When Juri moved, Taiga almost clawed his hands into the other one’s shirt, trying to hold on, but didn’t even know how to turn back time.

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Juri said as he took the other one’s face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips this time.

“I wasted it all just to watch you go,” Taiga let out while Juri could only shake his head.

Taiga wanted him to understand, wanted to tell him everything he kept inside!

“You tried.”

But when he reached out for the other one he realized once more that…the other side of his bed was empty when he opened his eyes, silent tears dropping on the sheets.

“And even though I tried, it all fell apart,” Taiga let out in a hoarse voice before he curled up, knowing that there was no reason left for him to get up early in the morning anymore. Now he understood what Juri had meant with wasting his time with his eyes closed. How much he wished he could have opened his eyes sooner and taken a closer look at the other one, just once more…

“What you meant to me…you will never know…”

After all everything would eventually be a memory of a time when he had tried so hard and they got so far, but in the end it didn’t even matter!

***

One thing, he didn’t know why he reminded himself of a time when he tried so hard to keep things from breaking apart and the time from running out, yet he couldn’t forget.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

He didn’t want to hear it. Yet he couldn’t send him away, if he liked it or not his presence was the only thing that kept him from running out of time as well.

“I had to fall,” Taiga accepted the truth. “I had to lose it all.”

“Yet you didn’t lose me,” Hokuto said as he stepped next to the other one, but Taiga couldn’t look him in the eye, not yet.

“I lost you once and maybe you should have remained lost.”

Harsh words Hokuto knew he deserved, because never had it been Taiga’s fault that he had stared at both their backs. Never had it been Taiga’s mistake that made them break apart.

“It doesn’t even matter how hard you try,” Taiga let out, while Hokuto kept silent. “Keep that in mind to remind yourself of a time when I tried so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me and acting like I was part of your property.”

Saying it out loud took such a heavy load from his shoulders and finally he found the courage to face the other one. What he hadn’t expected was Hokuto looking away and making a small step back.

“Do you remember all the times you fought with me? All the times Juri protected me?”

Of course he remembered. There was so much more to remember while he would obviously prefer to forget it.

“Things aren’t the way they were before,” Taiga let out a bit stronger this time, making Hokuto look up at him with a broken expression.

“I know and even though I wasn’t there I was happy for you two,” Hokuto let out honestly.

“I was sure you wouldn’t even recognize me anymore,” Taiga replied. “Juri changed my life to the better, while you had thrown away everything we had built up. With you all I did was watching the time taking my life away.”

“I knew you deserved better and I know you were happy with Juri.”

“Not that you knew me back then,” Taiga added, knowing that he would never ever miss the chance again to say out loud what he had kept inside.

Time had shown Taiga no mercy and while it hadn’t been bad thoughts he had kept from Juri he would have loved to share all those precious thoughts with him while he still could have.

“I am surprised you came,” Taiga finally said, taking a bit of the tense atmosphere away between them, because no matter how much he wanted to speak his mind he was done fighting, done hating. Juri wouldn’t want that and it all came back to him in the end.

“Juri also kept everything inside,” Hokuto let out carefully. There was no surprise written on Taiga’s face though. Of course he knew. “I wondered if you wanted to hear about it so I came.”

Taiga crossed his arms to his chest, but after everything had fallen apart he wanted to at least try to put a few pieces back together. Hokuto and Juri had been friends way before Taiga had stepped into their lives after all and sometimes he felt like he was missing parts of the story. With a confident look he turned back to the other one and nodded.

“I want to know your story as much as I want to know his,” Taiga let out, getting slightly emotional while Hokuto formed a brief smile for the first time in forever.

“But let me tell you this,” Taiga added. “I once put my trust in you and pushed as far as I could go, but in the end it didn’t even matter.”

Hokuto was painfully aware of that and he bit his lip, but he also still kept a hopeful expression on the way Taiga didn’t seem to be done talking. For the sake of their past, all of Juri’s sacrifices for both of them he wouldn’t let time destroy their lives again.

“There is only one thing you should know,” Taiga explained when he finally showed a smile, connecting them all for that one moment in time. “We tried so hard and got so far and I want it to matter!”


End file.
